When an Obsession becomes love
by TheBrideofChuckyIam
Summary: Neji and Sasuke have been rivals since the beginning of time. They both have their eye set on Naruto. Will either one of them change their dirty ways, or risk losing her forever. Future Love Triangle!
1. Important News

There has been a change of plans! I know its been a while and I'm surprised people are still reading this. Thank you so much. It has taken me a while to get my new laptop. Most importantly, since my notes are gone I have decided to take this story in a different direction and will be starting over and updating regularly. Don't worry Neji will still try to fight for Naruto's attention but after reading it I decided that I can do better. I actually was just going to quit after my notes were destroyed, but since it has had a positive response, I will be continuing it differently with a few familiar touches.

Again Thanks! And I hope to hear from you guys soon..^^


	2. Ramblings of a Perverted Neji

Life is becoming a big bore. Day in and day out I get hit on and hit on women. I hate to admit this but I have felt up a good 45% of the female population at our school. Most females act all shy and innocent around school, but when I get them alone, they try to take my virginity. Are you surprised? I am the second hottest guy in school, although I should be the first. I mean have you seen my hair, and my ass. I'm surprised I'm still a virgin, and yes I am a virgin. Its one one of my big secrets, but it works itself out though. Every time I do anything with a girl, she goes back and tells people I took her virginity. So to the world I am no virgin. I maybe a giant pervert, but none of these girls can really get my juices flowing if you know what I mean.

Besides, majority of the girls that come to me, have been, or tries to get into Sasuke's pants. I hate Sasuke with a passion. When his face makes its way into my head, my heart literally stops beating. Speaking of that, I should probably get that checked out.

I will NEVER ,and I do mean NEVER, understand why girls choose him over me. He pretty much gets away with being the school man whore. Why is it that if I set up spy equipment in the girls locker room I get beat up, but if Sasuke does it, it's flattering and adorable? Damn cocky prick. Lets not even bring up the fact that if I like a girl, Sasuke some how finds out and ends up sleeping with them. I refuse to put my mouth on anyone Sasuke has fucked. I know he does this shit to me on purpose. It's like he made it his life's mission to screw with my life. Oh did I mention that I really HATE Sasuke Uchiha? Well I do. He will forever and for always be a dick, at least to me, stupid Sasuke obsessed fan girls. The day I meet someone worth sleeping with is the day Sasuke's dick falls off from overuse. Which I wouldn't be surprised if his dick did fall off, he has had sex with a lot of girls. I wouldn't be surprised if some of those girls were boys too. That's right Sasuke, sometimes I question your orientation.

"Neji-san?"

"Yes? What is it Tenten?"

"I...uh was just..I need to tell you-"

"Good morning Neji and Tenten! How is life treating you?"...

"Fine until now. Why don't you go dress up as Sakura and make out with the mirror."

"I did that earlier, it's one of my youthful rituals."

"...Weirdo."

I watch Tenten yell at Lee for almost ten minutes about how creepy he is. Man, that girl can really let people have it when she is angry. I always try to stay on her good side. She is like a sister to me, otherwise I'd probably try to touch her in her sleep and masturbate to her face. Did I say that? I meant buy her flowers and rub her feet... Well this is awkward.

Anyways, ten minutes after the bell rang Kakashi finally decides to show up to class. He gives us some lame ass excuse about how he was to busy having sex to make it on time. No seriously, he really said that. I think he was being serious this time. After he wrote on the board what we will be doing today some people walk into the classroom being very noisy.

"Mom, I don't need you to walk me to class. I'm not in preschool anymore."

"Don't talk back to me Naruto. I'm trying to be a good mother and help you! Besides, you get lost to the bathroom if someone doesn't show you the way."

"Sorry class It slipped my mind. We have a new student today. Her name is Naruto Uzumaki. Please be nice to her and junk."

"Thanks for that, I think. Listen up class! I am Naruto's mother, Kushina Uzumaki. And I just wanted to tell all you horny teenage boys, who like to molest everything with boobs, to back the hell off! If I hear about any of you staring at her for more than 2 seconds I swear I will give you a first class ticket to hell! Meaning that, that thing you love so much in between your legs will be cat food for my adorable cat! I'm way too young and beautiful to be a grandma!"

"Mom! Your embarrassing me!"

"Don't be so sensitive dear, I'm only doing my job." She made a scary face forcing every male in the room to back their desks away about 50 feet in fear. Well the boner I had when they walked into the room is officially dead and gone. Her scary words had murdered my boner, with little chances of survival. Even though I am more focused on Naruto, I must say her mother is hot. Oh the things I would think about doing, If I wasn't so scared. Naruto took a seat beside me and smiled. I smiled back trying to be cool but I couldn't stop blushing for some reason. My blush died out when I saw her and Sasuke looking at each other. Ugh please don't tell me Sasuke got to her. Oh God I hope not. He then shoots a dirty look my way and I roll my eyes and flip him the bird. In my mind of course. I didn't want to risk getting in trouble. Besides being a pervert, I am a model student and make nothing but the best grades.

I kept trying to focus on Kakashi's history lesson, but I find it very difficult to do. My head refuses to stop thinking dirty thoughts about Naruto. I wont bother to tell you which head I'm talking about either. I hate when my junk takes away my concentration. Yes I know, she's very attractive but, I have seen plenty of attractive people, but none of them have this affect on me the way she does. I don't know what to think of it. I'm so frustrated I thought about masturbating in the girls locker room again. Don't ask why, but it helps. Imagining naked girls that shower and change there everyday really makes me happy. Really happy, but ever since I got caught by Sakura I never did it again. Surprisingly, she didn't yell at me, she actually tried to help me finish. That would have been awesome but, I believe she sleeps with Sasuke on more then one occasion even if they are broken up. And as I have stated before I don't get involved with people who do things with Sasuke eww. Sasuke germs. Not even Jesus could heal Sasuke germs. Yuck.  
For the rest of the class I think about really disgusting things so I can stop thinking about Naruto. It helped a little but then my mind wander of to pervert land again. I tried thinking about puppies that got ran over, I was really sad for a minute, but then I started thinking about Naruto wearing a low cut top that busts open as she swoops in my daydreams to save the puppies. Don't judge me.

Finally the bell had rung and it was time to go to the next class. I was going to walk up to Naruto to introduce myself, but Sasuke escorted her out followed by some stupid girls fan-girling over him.

"Neji may I see you for a sec?"

"Yes Kakashi Sensei?"

"I know it has only been a few days since everyone picked their subject for their senior project, but I see you haven't found a mentor."

"Don't worry sensei, I will start looking next week."

"Well, since you will be doing the business law subject, how would you like Minato to be your mentor?"

"Are you serious? Minato!? Thee Minato?" Kakashi smiled at me and nodded his head. Minato is a legend, he has never lost a case. So many young lawyers want to mentor him and learn his way, but he has never ever offered to mentor anyone and turned down anyone who ever asked. He does cases for famous and important people all the time. The paparazzi is lucky if they can get a hello out of him.

"I already talked to him about it, and he agreed to it, as long as you're okay with it. Is that something you are interested in doing?"

"Yes, of course. It would be an honor to work with him."

"Good, all you have to do is meet with him at his house later tonight." He writes down the address and phone number and hands it to me. I thank him and make my way to my next class. I'm so surprised he is okay with this. Minato never takes on apprentices. The only person he ever took on were Kakashi and two other people that remain unknown. Even Sasuke doesn't have this honor! Finally I can have something that Sasuke doesn't have!

The rest of the day went by pretty fast. I couldn't wait to go home and masturbate...I mean do homework. Speaking of masturbate...I mean "homework", I wonder what Naruto is up to. I followed her around secretly, not trying to get pantie shots or anything, okay I was kind of hoping too, but mostly to see if I could talk to her. Unfortunately, every time I went to go make my move and introduce myself some idiots would start drooling over her! I hope I hear about their severed manhood's being eaten by Kushina-san's cat! Idiots! I wonder if she would ever let me touch a boob. Dammit! I'm trying to stay serious! Yet all I can think about are her delightful boobs! My pervertedness has been very bad lately since she came around, and she has only been around for a day.

Flustered and frustrated, I jabbed my key into my car door opening it when Tenten comes over and starts talking to me...again. For the 18th time today. Always trying to tell me something. "What the hell do you want woman! You have been following me around all damn day! If you keep bothering me this much I'm going to make you have sex with me! I know I'm hot and have a cute ass but damn!" Psych! Just kidding. I didn't say that even though I wanted to so bad. Maybe not the sex part though. I still enjoy living

"Whats on your mind Tenten?"

"Well...umm...Neji...we have been friends since childhood and we practically know everything about each other and are families...um they get along too...-"

"Where are you going with this Tenten?" She looked down nervously at her feet and back up at me and gave me a blushing smile."Neji what I'm trying to say is...that I want you to be my boyfriend. I'm in love with you...and I have been for a long time now." Shit! I cant believe this is happening. Well I kind of can, like I said, I'm hot. But I can't be with Tenten, she is like a sister to me, excluding the fact that I wouldn't mind being friends with benefits. I couldn't do that to her. She deserves way more that that. Besides, I'm not ready to be in a committed relationship.

"I'm sorry Tenten but I cannot do what you are asking of me."

"Why? Is there something wrong with dating me?"

" No of course not Tenten. Its just I'm not ready to be with anyone yet."

"Yea right Neji! You like another girl don't you?! Who is she!? Is she better than me?! She will never love you like I do! I'll kill her!" I backed away slightly scared of Tenten's psychotic outburst.

"Um, she's actually behind you now." She mumbled a "huh" and looked behind her. I took this opportunity to get into my car and drive out of the school parking lot as fast as my car would, without breaking the speed limit. I can't deal with Tenten when she's like this.

"Neji come back! You're my ride!"

So...I hope you like the updated new and improved version. I changed the summary for those of you who haven't seen it. I got the idea after watching the new Naruto movie. Neji is pretty much a pervert who is scared to be intimately close to anyone and Sasuke is basically a man whore. (sorry that's the nicest way I can put it) So in the end Naruto is going to end up with one of them or maybe even someone else. You will have to get through the story to find out.


End file.
